SPECIAL LOVE
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: Kei and Hikari are in love with each other and are dating. But when Ryuu and Hikari were left to clean the mess at the greenhouse, Ryuu soon had feelings for Hikari.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**Okay, so I think that Ryuu-kun's REEEEEEEALLY ****hot and nice. And it makes me sad that he has no girlfriend :( So, I made a teeny little mix-up! xD**

**Special A does NOT belong to me, nor the girls OR the really handsome guys!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _FEELINGS..._

"Man, Tadashi made a REALLY big mess!" Hikari whined, as she picked up broken plates on the floor.

A green haired guy sighed. "Yeah..." Ryuu agreed. "Not only Tadashi... Akira, too. She should really control her temper. And thanks to that, we couldn't eat our snacks..."

Hikari chuckled. "Putting that aside... Still no girlfriend, Ryuu?" She asked.

"No..." Ryuu answered sadly.

Hikari patted his back. "Don't worry, Ryuu!" She exclaimed encouragely, giving her winning smile. "You'll soon find her..."

He sighed again. "It must be really nice to have someone..." Ryuu mumbled. "All of you guys have partners! And all I have is... ANIMALS!"

"Ooh-ohh..." A monkey whined, suddenly popping out of Ryuu's head.

She sweatdropped. "Well, let's discuss this later. For now, let's finish cleaning first!" Hikari said, when she suddenly stumbled when she accidentally stepped on a broken plate.

"Hikari..!" Ryuu exclaimed, as he caught her skillfully before falling.

When she opened her eyes, Hikari saw that she was face to face with Ryuu.

"R-Ryuu..." She stuttered.

As the sunlight streamed inside of the greenhouse, Ryuu blushed. He never really noticed how beautiful Hikari is. He stared at her deep blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, Hikari in his arms, face to face and their breaths ragged.

Finally, he kissed her.

She was speechless and wide-eyed. Quickly, she pulled away from him. Eyes in pure shock and hands in her mouth. "R...Ryuu..." She stuttered blushing, then ran away.

When running away from the greenhouse, Hikari didn't notice she passed by her boyfriend, Kei Takishima. "Hikari..?" He questioned, as he looked at her running form.

He shrugged and entered the greenhouse. "Hey, Ryuu..." Kei called. "What's wrong with Hikari?"

Ryuu faced him, staring directly in his eyes. "Kei..." He said. "I think I found her."

Kei went wide-eyed. "What do you mean..?" He questioned.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think?! Anyways, RATE and REVIEW please! xD P.S. Ryuu's so SMEXY! He's my favorite S.A. boy! But of course, Kei is cool too. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Declaration Of War

**Heya guuuuuuys! xD**

**So, I would just like to thank all of you who has read and reviewed SPECIAL LOVE! It really makes me happy! And sorry, I can get a little emotional sometimes...**

**Oh, and P.S. I'm going to go camping this week. So it might take a while for me to update my fanfics. Also, I'm only 11 years old. (Yes, it's TRUE =_=) And since it's almost school time, there also might be some trouble updating... Anyways, please continue to support me, everybody! And as always, ARIGATO MINNA-SAMAAAAAA! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: _A DECLARATION OF WAR...__  
_

"Haa... Haa..." Hikari panted. She was still in shock with the incident with Ryuu. And with that, she ran all the way from the greenhouse to the school.

"Ah! Hikari-chan?" A familiar voice called.

Hikari snapped up. "A-Akira!" She breathed.

Akira hugged her friend. "Oh, my dear sweet Angel!" She cried, patting Hikari's back comfortingly. "What happened?! Don't tell me..." Akira's eyes turned dark. "That Devil, Kei, made you IMPURE?!"

Hikari sweatdropped. "Ah... N-No, that's not it." She said.

"Then, what happened?" Akira asked curiously.

Hikari sighed. "Well..." She began. "It's hard to explain..."

"Go on..." Akira urged.

She sighed again. "Ryuu... He kissed me..." Hikari mumbled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Akira exclaimed unbelievingly.

"A-Akira! Keep it down!" Hikari said, putting her hands on her friend's mouth.

"Buf zat's umbemibable! (But that's unbelievable!)" Akira said, muffled.

Hikari putted down her hands. "I know..." She said. "I didn't believe it at first, too..." She looked away. "I don't know what came to Ryuu..."

Akira looked at her friend and sighed. "Well, let's talk about this at a more private place..." She said.

...

Kei went wide-eyed. "What do you mean..?" He questioned.

Ryuu walked closer to him. "Kei..." He said. "I love Hikari."

_SMACK! _Kei punched, but Ryuu blocked him with his hand. "Say that again, Ryuu..?" He said.

"I love Hikari..." Ryuu repeated, confidently.

"That's not a funny joke, Ryuu..." Kei said angrily.

Ryuu's eyes became dark. "I'm serious, Kei..." He said.

He glared at him dangerously. "Lay one finger on Hikari and I will kill you..." Kei threatened and walked out of the greenhouse.

Away from each other, Kei and Ryuu thought the same thing.

_'Kei Takishima...'_ Ryuu thought.

_'Ryuu Tsuji...'_ Kei thought.

_'THIS IS A DECLARATION OF WAR!'_

* * *

**Geez... Who knew Kei can be so possessive? O.o Anyways~~~ R and R pleeeeeease! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Love Triangle

**HIIIIIIIIII! xD**

**Sooo... Did ya'll miss me? Hehe, nevermind me! I'm sorry if it was too long for me to update, cuz I just got back from camping... Anyways, please enjoy chapter 3 of SPECIAL LOVE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: _A LOVE TRIANGLE..._

_DOOOOOOOOM... _A dark aura spreaded, as Kei and Ryuu stared at each other menacingly.

"E-Er... K-Kei..?" Hikari stuttered scaredly.

"Ryuu..?" Jun questioned.

_CRACKLE! _A thunderbolt sparked.

"SHE'S MINE!" Ryuu and Kei exclaimed at unison, tackling each other.

Tadashi backed away. "Woah... Whatever happened to them?" He said.

Megumi sighed and pulled out her sketchpad. _"It seems like they're fighting over Hikari-chan..."_

"Oh..." Tadashi said, then it came over to him. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Akira sighed. "It seems like Ryuu fell in love with Hikari..." She explained.

"How did THAT happen?!" Tadashi exclaimed.

A vein popped out of Akira's head. "I don't know, OK?!" She exclaimed, annoyed at her idiotic boyfriend.

Tadashi became quiet, and sulked like a puppy obeying his master begrudgingly.

She sighed again and putted her hands on her friend's back. "So, Hikari... What do you think of all this?" Akira asked.

"...I don't know..." Hikari answered thoughtfully.

"Hm..?" Akira questioned, staring at her friend's face. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Hikari sighed. "I don't know..." She repeated again. "I mean, I already have a boyfriend, Kei... And seeing him fighting with Ryuu is just unbelievable! I mean, they're best friends, and I've never seen them act like this... Especially that they're fighting over ME."

Akira nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with you..." She said. "Being a girl is really tough..." Then she smiled wickedly and sang. "So~... Do you want me to kill them~?"

Hikari backed away from her witch-like friend. "Uh... No thanks." She said.

A tall form hugged Hikari from behind. "Ha! Too bad for you, but she's already MINE!" Kei said possessively, hugging her more tightly.

Ryuu glared at him. "Is that so..?" He said, then pointed an accusing finger at his ex-bestfriend. "Kei Takishima, I challenge you to a duel!"

Kei smirked. "Haha, do you really think you can beat me?" He chuckled. "Hn... Very well. Tomorrow afternoon, here at the greenhouse... We'll play some sports and whoever wins will have Hikari."

Ryuu smirked. "I'm looking forward to it, Takishima..." He said.

"Same to you, Tsuji..." Kei said, as they both left.

Hikari's head was down, not revealing her face.

"Hikari..?" Akira said worriedly, patting her friend's head. She widened her eyes as droplets of water started falling down Hikari's eyes.

"Akira..." She mumbled sadly. "What should I do..? I never wanted them to fight... And I... I don't want to be treated as a prize... I..." She broke off, crying loudly as Akira hugged her.

"Hikari-chan..." Megumi whispered quietly.

"Hikari..." Jun and Tadashi said in unison, staring at her crying form.

"Shush, Hikari..." Akira cooed comfortly, patting Hikari's back, like a mother caressing her baby.

"I..." Hikari cried, burying her head in Akira's neck. "What should I do..? This isn't like me..."

Akira closed her eyes. "Don't worry, Hikari..." She assured, as an angry fire appeared in her eyes. _'Nobody hurts my precious Angel and gets away with it!'_ Akira thought.

* * *

**Sooo~? Waddya think? R & R please! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Competition

**Hey, everyone! So it looks like it's almost time for school again... I'm excited to see my friends again but I'm also kinda worried about how to update my stories. I mean, I'll have trouble updating it because of SCHOOL! ...Anyways, while I'm thinking of a solution, please enjoy chapter 4 of SPECIAL LOVE! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: _A COMPETITION..._

"Hey, where's Hikari..?" Tadashi asked his girlfriend.

Akira sighed. "She seems so depressed about Ryuu and Kei that she stayed at home." She answered.

"I hope she'll be alright..." Jun mumbled, as his twin sister Megumi, nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan's a strong person..." Megumi assured, as her friends stared at her amazed. "W-What..?" She questioned.

"Seems like being with Yahiro has payed off, huh?" Tadashi said, grinning.

"Ah! W-What do you mean by that?!" Megumi exclaimed, blushing.

"You don't really use your sketchpad anymore... Well, only sometimes... But that's a start." Jun said.

"Hm... And Yahiro turned into a really nice guy after you've been his girlfriend." Akira added.

Megumi was about to retort when they heard the door open. "Y-Yahiro-kun..!" Megumi exclaimed, shocked when she saw the visitor.

Yahiro smiled. "Hello, Megumi-chan..." He greeted.

"Yahiro, what are you doing here?" Akira asked.

"Hm..? Oh, I just heard that Kei and Ryuu are having a competition here at the greenhouse. I just wanted to see what will happen, out of curiosity..." Yahiro answered. "Wait... Why ARE they fighting, anyway?"

Akira sighed, again. "Too hard to explain..." She said tiredly, rubbing her temples.

Yahiro shrugged his shoulders and sat on the seat next to his girlfriend, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, babe..." He smiled handsomely.

"U-Um..." Megumi stuttered, flushed. "N-Not here, Yahiro-kun..."

He chuckled. "Haha... Ok, ok... But come over to my house?" Yahiro said mischievously, eyes glinting in amusement as Megumi nodded her head shyly.

They all chatted for a while and stopped as they heard the loud bang of the entrance door being opened, followed by two arguing voices.

"Oh, great..." Akira mumbled. "THEY'RE here..."

"So the first sport is tennis..." Kei said. "And Akira will be the judge."

"Hn... Too easy." Ryuu said, smirking. "If you want to win Hikari, you better choose something more difficult."

Kei smirked back. "Swallow off your pride, Tsuji..." He said. "Cuz I'LL be the one winning."

...

"NOOO!" Ryuu exclaimed, pounding a fist on the floor.

"Haha! Hikari is MINE!" Kei laughed insanely, as Ryuu threw his tennis racket at Kei's head.

"At least I still have my dignity..." Ryuu mumbled.

Akira chuckled. "This is more like a comedy routine rather than a fight." She said.

Ryuu stood up, gaining his composure back. "The second sport is soccer." He announced.

"Ha!" Kei laughed. "I'm the GOD of soccer!"

...

"I'm sorry... Hikari-chan..." Kei mumbled.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuu chuckled. "HAHAHA-_*cough* *cough* _...I gotta work on my evil laugh..."

_HIT! _Kei kicked the soccer ball straight to Ryuu's head!

Akira and the others tried to suppress their laughter.

Ryuu glared at Kei. "Takishima..." He said manacingly.

Kei smirked. "Something wrong, Tsuji..?"

"Haha! I've never been more happy in my life on being a judge!" Akira laughed, rolling on the floor.

They both glared at each other. "I'M GONNA WIN!" They exclaimed in unison.

...

It was their last game. Kei and Ryuu are at a tie. It's 10-10. Who will win Hikari's destiny..?

"Three..." Akira counted slowly. "Two... One..."

Akira shooted the gun up at the air. "GO..!"

They raced through the forest! Ryuu going right, and Kei going left. They are soon on their seperate ways.

"Akira, are you sure this plan will work..?" Tadashi asked worriedly.

She smirked. "All good things happen, to those who wait..." Akira said.

* * *

**What is Akira's plan?! Who's gonna win?! Find out on the next chappie! xD**


End file.
